


One day he got a present

by napalmilapsi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kid Loki and Kid Thor, kid!bro feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napalmilapsi/pseuds/napalmilapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t an unusual thing to happen, for the young prince was never short of anything. But despite the generous amount of trinkets, toys and books, the son of Odin was raised well enough to appreciate what he was given. So he knew it was one of those times to be solemn and thankful, when mother presented a gift of very unusual manner. A baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day he got a present

One day he got a present.

It wasn’t an unusual thing to happen, for the young prince was never short of anything. But despite the generous amount of trinkets, toys and books, the son of Odin was raised well enough to appreciate what he was given. So he knew it was one of those times to be solemn and thankful, when mother presented a gift of very unusual manner.

It was a baby, with black tuft for hair and green eyes that seemed ever so observant. Mother had told him that this was his little brother, but the son was old enough to know that in order for there to be a baby, mother’s belly would have to grow frighteningly big, for that’s where the baby would live before it decided to come out.

But this was a special brother, special because father had given his right eye in trade for it. The son knew, even though his father said no such thing. But it made the young prince proud; he must’ve behaved exceptionally well. The son showed this strange babbling bundle around to all of the servants, the royal guests, any grownups or other children he came across to. He had thought of all sorts of things he could do with his new brother, but the brother seemed not to agree with him. Whenever he tried to play tag, the brother would sit still and gawk, when he tried to hold the brother in his lap and read one of his favorite stories, the brother would start to cry and wiggle like a startled piglet, paying no mind to his elder telling the story ever so sweetly. This was all very frustrating for the young prince, who truly tried to make the most of the strange creature. Tired of the squirming and shouting beast in his hands, he cried out for his mother and upon her arrival, he placed the brother in her arms and stormed away to his chambers with his stubby little feet.  
There was a gentle knock on the chamber door, but the prince stayed as quiet as his little self could be. It was not proper for a warrior and a future king to bawl in such manner, he knew this and wished not to be seen. But his mother’s tender figure entered the room, to find her son on his bed, face hidden in a pillow far bigger than him. In her arms she carried the now sleeping brother and placed the tiny little thing in a crib. The son had wished for it, but cared not for the crib now, and wished it to be gone. Defiant tears moistened his screaming red cheeks, his little brows wrinkled in a not so little frown.

In the silence, he felt his mother sit next to him.

“Why art thou sad my son,” asked the mother.

“I think you brought home a faulty brother,” sobbed the prince after awhile, “for he does not know how to play and isn’t much fun.”

“My son,” said the mother with a gentle smile, “He’s not here just to pleasure thee. He is a person with a beating heart, beating strong on its own without thy part.” 

“At times he will do thee wrong but heed, my son, my words, it is thy place to teach him better, for he’s as much of a gift to thee, as thou art a gift to him.”

And with these words, the mother left her sons, the other full of sleep, the other full of thought. The tiny thunder god was staring at the being even tinier, whose title was yet to be discovered. 

“God of bother,” he thought to be fitting with a huff, but found warmth in his words. He unwound his round face and walked to the crib, and stared with undying wonder this little thing that was his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic, whoa. Was inspired to try something somewhat poetic, not sure how it went but I like the ending. Kid!bro-feels, gah.  
> Please share your thoughts and such, hope you liked it. :3


End file.
